In my prior U.S. application Ser. No. 756,842 filed Jan. 5, 1977, now abandoned, as well as in my corresponding German application Ser. No. 2 601,807 and Swiss Pat. No. 603,085 I have disclosed a liner of this type designed to fit closely into a pair of trousers for the purpose of absorbing perspiration and preventing direct contact between the trousers and the skin of the wearer.
According to these prior disclosures, the trousers and the liner are provided with respective waistbands one of which carries buttons while the other has corresponding buttonholes to facilitate a detachable connection between these two members, allowing the liner to be used with different pairs of trousers. The possibility of using slide fasteners or sliding loops has also been suggested in a general manner, without specific directions as to how they might be applied.
I have now found that the use of buttons and buttonholes has the drawback that, owing to unavoidable divergences in their spacings on different garments, problems of fit arise when a given liner is to be transferred from one pair of trousers to another. The same is true of slide fasteners.